


More Then A Pretty Face

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan would like to point out that Jett is actually a pretty cool guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Then A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Missmarylee on tumblr was looking for a Logan/Jett drabble so I wrote this.

Logan would like to point out, despite popular belief, Jett is actually pretty intelligent. Hell, he can keep up with what Logan’s learning in medical school. He remembers things Logan says and goes on about that he read in his text books or learned in class. And he seems to actually be interested. It’s a shock.

It could also be the mere fact that it’s something Logan enjoys. Jett might be a selfish person, might be self centered and cocky and rude, but when it comes to Logan he actually seems to care. Of course, he acts like he doesn’t. That he doesn’t hear what Logan is saying when he goes on and on. That he’s bored. But when Logan is talking about functions of the heart Jett will interrupt, asking the difference between systole and diastole. And seem interested for just a split second. 

Logan thinks that Jett believes he isn’t showing any interest, or just trying to pretend he’s interested. But Logan knows. He can see Jett actually cares about his interests. Just like he cares about the actors. 

Logan’s gone to see Jett on set several times. It isn’t even questioned anymore when he shows up. Everyone has gotten used to the fact that Jett Stetson, self centered actor extraordinaire actually cares for someone. As much as he acts like he loves himself more then anything. Logan finds it endearing that he still tries to act like nothing’s different. Especially with paparazzi and badgering reporters and interviewers. 

At first, when they had been caught getting coffee together he had freaked out, not knowing what to do. But Jett was calm. He’d grown up in the lime light, he could handle himself. And he did it like an expert. 

Besides telling everyone to fucking get over themselves. Apparently Jett was one of those people that just liked anyone that was pretty? Logan was still trying to figure that out. Was that even considered a sexuality? He didn’t question it. Jett was an odd one after all. He had tried to put a name to it but Jett had just said ‘I like pretty! Eand that was that.

And Kendall. The blond had almost blown a gasket when he found out about the two dating. Carlos was pleased because Logan was happy. James was still a bit iffy because of the whole debating with Jett that he was prettier then him. But Kendall. Kendall had tried talking Logan out of it. Then one day Jett had taken Kendall aside, said some stuff quietly to him and that was it. Kendall was open for Logan dating Jett. 

Jett hadn’t told the genius what he said, what he had done because really, Kendall was okay with it? And Kendall wouldn’t tell him anything. 

Jett was a smart guy. Smarter the people thought. And it was one of the many things Logan loved about the actor. He was a surprise. Not really an enigma. More like a jack-in-the-box. You knew it was going to jump out but it didn’t stop you from jumping when it popped out. Logan knew the actor was full of surprises and still was astonished whenever he did anything.


End file.
